


Every Time

by LittleHouseMouse



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHouseMouse/pseuds/LittleHouseMouse
Summary: Flint is missing Silver and Thomas is trying to cope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another tiny sad thing I wrote. I consider it a sister-piece to the other one called Sometimes.

Every time James has a nightmare, Thomas is there to comfort him. It was enough to calm him, at first.

 

Every time somebody mentions the word _Silver_ , his eye twitches and his mouth becomes a hard line.

 

Every time Thomas asks James to tell him about his life as the legendary pirate Captain James Flint, he shakes his head and says “Not yet”.

 

Every time James overhears somebody talk about pirates in a negative way, he starts a fight. If someone even starts to say _Long_ in the same sentence, he’ll try to beat them to a bloody pulp.

 

Every time James sees their neighbour’s kid Jonah, he makes sure to take time for him and help him with whatever he needs help with. Jonah is limp and has to use a crutch to walk. James has such a good heart.

 

Every time they argue, Thomas pretends he doesn’t hear when James calls him _Silver_ amidst the heated words.

 

Every time Thomas asks about that one special pirate, James leaves their home. He disappears for hours and when he comes back, he doesn’t speak a word. _Sometimes_ he’s quiet for days.

 

One time, he sat James down and forced him to talk. James wouldn’t look him in the eyes, head bent down, studying the floor. Thomas begged him to talk about John Silver.

 

“I can’t.” he said.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m afraid.”

“Of what? You’re safe here.” Thomas tried to comfort him by putting a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it.

“Crying.”

“Why are you afraid of crying? There’s no shame in showing me your tears.”

James slowly lifted his head and looked him straight in the eyes.

 

“I’m afraid that if I start... I’ll _never stop_.” James said as the first tear rolled down his cheek.


End file.
